I didn't expet you to be my princess
by Resonance-Superheroes21
Summary: There was something that has always bothered Yoongi. He has a consistent dream with someone he can only vaguely remember. Yoongi moves from Daegu to Seoul to further his studies in music and happens to meet shy, sassy, cute Kim Seokjin. (they happen to be in the same class) Competition is pretty fierce for Seokjin but Yoongi won't lose to anyone. Seokjin can be an airhead about lov


Yoongi had his head down on his arms staring into the darkness of his arms. He would look up from time to time staring up at the clock waiting for class to start. Yoongi would usually come in early to the class room because no one would be in there and the lights were off the majority of the time. It was a sweet quite time where he could quickly nap but soon awaken when one of his classmates would enter and turn on the lights. Thus leading Yoongi to continue his nap but by the watchful eye of said classmate, Kim Seokjin. He was punctual and never late, like him, but of course early for two different reasons. At first it annoyed Yoongi that Seokjin would turn on the lights and disturb his only time to nap without nuisances. However as the semester continued he found it almost like a ritual between both of them.

That said one particular day Seokjin entered the class room (since he's the only one to actually be in class 30 mins before it starts) and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Yoongi slowly lifted his head and zeroed in on Seokjin, startled and eyes questioning why he didn't turn on the lights. That's when Yoongi heard footsteps coming towards him. Yoongi automatically tenses ready to flee if he has but remains seated and asking himself why the other boy was coming towards him. Seokjin came to a halt and shuffled towards Yoongi, granted that there was little light in the room, he stumbled. Seokjin regains his balance and continues towards Yoongi. Reaching the end of the row he sits next to Yoongi and lays his head down. Yoongi wants to question him but doesn't attempt to ask, he simply lets him be.

Soon enough he learns that on days that Seokjin isn't at his best he leaves the lights off when entering and sits with Yoongi in the darkness a good amount of space still in between them. At times like those Yoongi would go out of the room and fetch some hot cocoa or tea for Seokjin and hot coffee for him. Soon enough Yoongi and Seokjin are passing notes to each other and writing about anything. At first with Seokjin's looks and clean, neat way of dressing Yoongi admittedly thought he was a prince snob but quite the opposite. Yoongi could read people easily, but Seokjin was someone who was a little difficult to read. Judging alone from the notes and the way he smiled or frowned from what he said Seokjin was a princess. A pink princess to be specific. (Because he mentioned in one of his notes that his favorite color is pink) Seokjin could be considered a sassy, kind person but also arrogant at times yet the arrogance didn't reach a level where it was intolerable, more of a joking arrogance but still confident till the end. As the days went by Yoongi finally spoke to Seokjin:

"So... Seokjin. Do you want to go out and eat? Cuz frankly I'm starving after this class."

Seokjin stared blankly at Yoongi for a couple of seconds before responding.

A small light started sparkling in his eyes but all the while his left eye was twitching wildly "Food would be fantastic. And you can just call me Jin"

Yoongi wasn't especially tall but his demeanor and uncaring gaze compensated for his lack of height. He had alabaster skin that nearly glowed and a soft baby face that could have fooled anyone however, once he spoke one could see that he spoke with wisdom and firmness of an adult. Honestly it wasn't the way he spoke that lead him to stare blankly at him when he offered to take him out to eat, rather it was his husky undertone that caught him off-guard.

After a few seconds of processing Seokjin brightened up. He was elated and quite frankly happy that Yoongi had started the conversation which was rare because he looked like the type to not even start a conversation. Jin decided to milk this opportunity the best he could because he had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting offers like these very often.

"Could we go to a Korean restaurant?" Jin was starving and could eat a whole horse if he could. Eating traditional food would tame his immense hunger, but then again he's hungry at almost all hours of the day so he'll be hungry in about an hour and half later

"Sure I could go for Korean. Korean barbecue sounds really good right now."

From what Jin had collected from the notes passed in between them his name is Min Yoongi, he dyed his hair frequently to spruce up his image (he recently enjoys the bright mint green hair) he likes to go by his rapper name, Suga because it was much easier to remember and say, he's from Daegu, transferred to Seoul, is a music major, likes to sleep... A lot and can sleep anywhere and his favorite color is white.

Jin and Suga exit the classroom and head to the Korean restaurant down the street close to the university passing by 3 boys and barely noticing them but those 3 noticed Suga because of his bright green hair. Their faces questionable and one stuffing his mouth with food but some of the food falling down his mouth as he noticed that Suga was actually with someone.

Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung stared at Yoongi and the taller stranger walking right next to him.

Taehyung spoke, food bits and spit flying out if his mouth.

"Guys who was that pretty guy?" Taehyung swallowed the food in his mouth and took another bite out of his muffin

Jungkook narrowed his eyes but felt strangely attracted to the taller stranger. His eyes zeroed in on the strangers butt. "I don't know but I certainly call dibs when hyung decides to introduce us to him." Jungkook continued checking out the pretty guy. Tall, broad shoulders, face prettier than any girl on the campus, pants that hugged his thick thighs and plump ass.

Taehyung coughed and choked a little on his muffin while Jimin's brows furrowed. Jimin and taehyung looked at each other seeing how Jungkook was literally molesting the stranger with his eyes. Jimin and taehyung threw worried looks at each other.

"Psst. Jiminie. I'm worried that if Jungkook meets the pretty guy he'll jump him."

Jimin nodded his head and continued looking at Yoongi and the stranger go farther and farther away slightly relieved. Jimin cleared his throat and said: "But what if Hyung already called dibs? We never see him with anyone except for us and the other hyungs."

Jungkook furrowed his brows. "Just because he's befriended someone doesn't mean he has 'that' kind of interest Jimin. We don't even know which way he swings."

Taehyung stared blankly flipping his head back and forth as Jimin and Jungkook spoke. "Maybe he's right Jungkook. Yoongi looked pretty at ease and was kind of smiling." Jungkook ignored what taehyung said and turned the other direction. "Come on guys let's just go to class. We'll just have to see what hyung has to say."


End file.
